


The One Where Chandler is Upset

by midnightwriter4747



Series: The One Where Chandler Has a Decision [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter4747/pseuds/midnightwriter4747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight between Chandler and Monica, Chandler takes refuge in the only person he can. And some surprising revelations occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Chandler is Upset

Chandler cannot believe he’d been so stupid! He needed to get back across the hall, knock on the door, and apologize. He needed to man up! 

But Monica worried him. They’d had a huge fight, and he was really nervous. They hadn’t had this big of a fight since they’d gotten engaged. And now, it was all his fault! 

After the fight, Chandler had gone over to Joey’s apartment, and the two of them had played foosball on Joey’s foosball table for a while. Then Joey had to go to some audition, leaving Chandler to himself. 

He wasn’t doing so well alone though. He kept bringing himself back to his and Monica’s argument. He knew she expected him to take the blame, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it hadn’t  _ really  _ been his fault. 

He’d been sitting alone in Joey’s apartment for a little over two hours when Joey came back. 

“You still here, man?” Joey asked. 

“Yeah,” Chandler replied. “I just don’t if I can face her yet, you know.”

“C’mon, Chandler. You gotta go over there and make it up. I’ve  _ seen  _ how the two of you look at each other. You’re clearly meant to be.”

“I don’t know. This fight was kinda big.”

“What was it about?” 

“You.” 

“M-me?” Joey seemed surprised, and Chandler couldn’t blame him. Why would he think they’d be fighting over him anyways? In reality, it was a stupid fight, and Chandler knew it, but he also wasn’t about to admit that to Monica. 

“Yeah,” Chandler explained. “She’s mad at me because we went to see the Knicks last night when me and her were supposed to go to dinner with her parents.”

Joey’s eyes went wide. Then he smacked Chandler. “Why would you do that? Why would you choose me over your fiancé’s family?”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Chandler yelled back. “I’m sorry that you asked me to go to the Knicks the day before, while Monica sprung this dinner on me just yesterday morning. I’m sorry I figured I should honor the agreement I made first. I’m sorry that Monica and I have dinner with her parents like once a week, and I wanted to do something else!” 

He couldn’t believe he was yelling at Joey. Joey, who’d grown to be a great part of the group. He’d only been hanging out with everyone for a little over two months, but Chandler felt like they’d been best friends their whole lives. And here Chandler was, yelling at him for something what wasn’t even Joey’s fault! 

“Look, I’m sorry for yelling,” he said quickly, before Joey could hopefully comprehend the fact Chandler had just yelled. “It’s just that I really like Monica, and I just need to figure out how to work it out, right? But, I don’t think I’m in the wrong for hanging out with you instead. I  _ did  _ make plans with you first.” 

Joey was quiet for a bit, and Chandler could’ve sworn he looked pained, but the look passed. It was several minutes before Joey spoke. 

“Hey, look. It doesn’t matter who’s in the wrong here. Yes, maybe Monica should’ve respected the fact that you’d made plans ahead of time. But, perhaps you could’ve told me about the dinner thing, and I would’ve been happy to let you go. I could’ve gathered Ross to go with me. I wouldn’t of minded.” He reached his hand out for a brief second, as though he was going to reassure Chandler, but pulled back, letting his hand fall lazily down to his side. 

“You wouldn’t of minded?” Chandler asked. 

“Nah. Monica is clearly very important to you.” He let out a small smile, which didn’t do much to convince Chandler that he was as fine with this as he was trying to make Chandler believe. 

“Hey, you’re important to me too, Joe,” CHandler told him, smiling. 

“Really?” Joey asked, the surprise evident on his face.

“Sure. You’re my best friend.”

“But we haven’t known each other for that long. What about Ross?”

Chandler chuckled. “Ross is alright. But I can’t talk to him about half the stuff we talk about. And he’d try killin me if I do anything to his baby sister, so it’s not like I can go running to him with problems of our fights or anything. And his dinosaur stories can be a little boring.” 

That got a laugh from Joey, which in turn got Chandler to smile. He loved seeing Joey laughing, it was how he was supposed to be. He wasn’t supposed to be sad. 

“C’mere,” Joey said, pulling Chandler into a warm hug. “I’m so happy we’re best friends.”

“Me too, Joe, me too.” And Chandler completely meant it. 


End file.
